Unspoken Love
by MysteryWriter54321
Summary: Patricia lives with Jerome. Jerome is dating Mara. Patricia starts dating Mick, and Jerome gets jealous. Then mick and Patricia going to get married. Will Jerome Stop it? Credit goes to my friend Patrome! Without the idea there wouldnt be a story!
1. Chapter 1

**Unspoken Love **

**Okay, the idea goes to PatromeFan. I am just the person who writes it. So yeah. **

**Also This will eventually be a Patrome Story :D **

**Disclaimer: Still I don't own house of Anubis. **

**No POV **

Jerome walked into the house he shared with his best friend Patricia. He had a long day, with slow business. Then he still has his date tonight with his girlfriend Mara Jaffray.

Though the red head he lived with did have one secret. She liked him, ever since they met. Though once Mara and Jerome started dating, she gave up and just moved on with her life.

She became a lawyer, and has one of her friends as a partner Mick. Mick quit his sports because he just lost interest.

Jerome took a shower, and then put on nicer clothes. While he was gone on his housemate left to meet with her partner Mick.

XxX

Jerome and Mara, sat at a five star restaurant.

"Jerome how was work today?" She asked.

"Not bad, pretty slow. How about you Doctor Jaffray?" He asked back.

"Busy as usual." She munched on her hamburger.

"That is nice." He said.

XxX

Mick walked in with Patricia into the same restaurant to work on some things. They where defending someone who was accused of stealing something from the bank. They sat down near Jerome and Mara's table.

"I really don't know if she really does have a twin." Patricia said as she ate some of her pasta.

"Well, that could be a lie. I really don't know if we should defend her." Mick agreed.

"I guess we will figure it out later." She sighed.

XxX

Patricia though did start to like her partner and Mick liked her.

"Patricia… can I ask you something?" Mick asked.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Will you fancy going on a date with me tomorrow?" Mick looked at her.

"I would love to, Mick." She smiled.

"I will meet pick you up tomorrow at 7, yeah?"

"Okay, can't wait." Patricia walked inside the house with a smile on her face.

XxX

Jerome dropped off Mara, and then came home.

He walked in his room and crashed from his long day.

**Hope you liked it :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**Unspoken Love **

**The Idea goes to Patromefan :D without it there wouldn't be this story. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own house of Anubis **

**No POV **

She looked over her work a few times, and then decided to start getting ready. She straightened her hair, and had a pink hair extension. She wore a black dress, with black ruffled at the end and a gray ribbon. (A/N It is on my profile, but you have to do the work it wont show up so you can get to it right away.)

She walked down the stairs, and Jerome was standing there. He looked at her. "Where are you going Trixie?" He asked.

"On a date." She said.

"With who?"

"Mick."

"That meathead?" He asked.

"Yeah, what is your problem? I can date whoever I want to." She walked off, and Mick pulled into the driveway.

For the first time Jerome was jealous.

XxX

He moped around the house, the rest of the day.

What should he do?

**Only a few people know. **

**The dress is on my profile. **


	3. Chapter 3

**No POV **

Jerome had his date with Mara, and sat there glum as ever.

"Jerome are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah… Mick and Patricia are dating." He sighed.

"You told me you didn't like her." She was now worried.

"I don't like her. Mick is well… weird." He said.

XxX

The next few months he had been moping around, and decided to go out with his

girlfriend.

He ate some of his dinner but sat there.

"Jerome… this isn't going to work out." She said.

"What?" He looked at her for the first time.

"You I think like Patricia, I think you should go after her. Bye Jerome." She got up.

"Oh. She left me with the bill… thank God I took her money." He put it on the table and

headed home.

He walked inside and saw Patricia. She was packing.

"Where are you going Trixie?" He asked.

"I am moving in with Mick." She avoided eye contact.

"Why?" He was shocked.

"I am engaged to him." Jerome saw the ring on her finger.

She left the room, with a bag of clothes and some boxes and got in her car. She drove off.

Jerome got on his knees, and cried. Then he whispered, "Please don't go Patricia, I love

you."

His wish hadn't come true. She was gone.

**A bit depressing. **

**Anyways Patromefan came up with the idea, I just write it into words. **

**I didn't want to go back and put it up there. **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unspoken Love **

**By: Who do ya think, the muffin man? **

**The credit goes to Patromefan. **

**I don't own it, the muffin man does D: **

**No POV **

Jerome needed to take things off of his mind so he hung out with Alfie.

"So how is life mate?" Jerome asked him.

"Good, I am married to Amber. How have you been mate?"

"Horrible… Patricia is getting married." He said.

"Why are you being a downer? She finally found someone other than you."

"She is getting married to Mick, wait found someone other than me?" Jerome looked up.

"Jerome, lets just say that she likes you. I think you should stop the wedding." Alfie smiled.

"You mean crash it?" Jerome's face lit up.

"Yeah, exactly."

**I mite not b updating 4 awhile D: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Unspoken Love **

**By: MysteryWriter54321 **

**Disclaimer: Lalalalalalla The idea belongs to Patromefan, I put it in words. **

**And I do own HoA :D **

**It is summer now, I am gonna b in 8****th**** grade :D **

**No POV **

On the day of the wedding, Jerome was pacing back and forth in front of her dressing room. He sighed before going in, to see her.

"Jerome?" She asked.

"Hey." He waved.

"Why are you here?" She looked at him.

"Listen, I need you to stop the wedding." Jerome said.

"Why the heck would I?" She asked.

"Don't make me say it."

"Say what? That you love me?" Patricia finished for him.

"How did you kno-." Before Jerome could finish, she cut him off.

"I loved you to… but I am marrying Mick."

"Then don't marry him!" He yelled.

"Jerome, it's too late!" She yelled back.

He started to leave shocked then he said, "Do you love him?"

She didn't want to say her real feelings. She lied. "Yes."

Then he left, glumly.

**Wedding is next chapter :D **

**Review..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again the idea goes to meh friend PatromeFan :D **

**I just rite it in words. **

**Okay if I owned HoA then I wouldn't be here! D: **

**No POV **

The wedding started, and she left out there. She just didn't know one thing, Mick heard the conversation.

XxX

She really wasn't paying attention to the wedding, she thought of Jerome the whole time. I am really hurting him, Patricia thought.

Then the priest asked, "Patricia, do you take Mick to be your husband."

"Yes." She softly and sadly responded.

When he asked Mick the answer came out different, "No."

Most of the people gasped, and Patricia stood there shocked. Mick turned to the red head and said, "I heard you say you love him… and not me …. go get him." He smiled.

"Okay." She said, kissing him on the cheek. She ran out of the church with a smile on her face.

**Yeahhhhhh, another chappie done! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this idea was PatromeFan's so maybe Patrome owns house of Anubis… **

**No POV **

Patricia walked outside and saw Jerome crying on the steps.

"I thought you left." She asked.

"And I thought you loved me, but you love Mick." Patricia gave a small laugh at his comment.

"Jerome, I don't love Mick."

"But you are married to him." Jerome cut her off.

Patricia smiled, "No I didn't."

"Why?" He looked up at her.

"Because I love you." Jerome saw her smile again at her.

"But yo-." Jerome was cut off with a kiss.

"I lied." She said.

**Okay, there is the epilogue left. **

**So I will update in a few days!**


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue 

Jerome and Patricia got married. They are now a happy couple, fulfilling their destiny. As for Mick, he got in a skiing accident.

There he met, Mara. A.K.A Jerome's ex. They are currently married, and all of them caught up with their old friends.

Amber and Alfie, and then Fabian and Nina. They are mostly all next door neighbors.

They are all best friends.

Who knows what will happen for them all next?


End file.
